


of men and monsters

by MissCali2015



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner is adorable and awkward, M/M, Post-Iron Man 3, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark is bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: I’m only a man with a candle to guide me. I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me.“Bruce...?” Tony had stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that his friend, co-Avenger, sometimes therapist and confidante had actually fallen asleep in the middle of Tony’s life-altering, mind-shattering story.“Hey Bruce.... are you awake?” Nothing but another small snore.“I love you.” he said quietly. “Please don’t leave me... Okay?”In which Tony Stark realizes his feelings for his best friend, Bruce Banner, and chaos ensues.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very near and dear to my heart but I think it’s about time that I finally put it out in the world! I started writing this way back in 2014 when I was first going through my Tony/Bruce phase. It takes place immediately after Iron Man 3, and was loosely inspired by the song “Monster” by Imagine Dragons. I know this ship has a smaller fanbase than some of the others and I know finding new content can be hard. So even though this story is old, I thought some Science Boyfriends shippers out there might enjoy it! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Depiction of self-harm in chapter four.

“Bruce...?” Tony had stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that his friend, co-Avenger, sometimes therapist and confidante had actually fallen asleep in the middle of Tony’s life-altering, mind-shattering story. He sighed, suppressing a small smile as Bruce Banner let out a snore. Tony knew he should be furious at the other man, and should probably go and pour some cold water over his sorry ass. I mean, Tony thought, here I am, bearing my soul, and he falls asleep? But Tony couldn’t really be mad at Bruce for very long. He just looked so peaceful... and adorable. Tony scrunched his nose, trying to decide if he wanted to wake him up or not. 

“Hey, Bruce.... are you awake?” Nothing but another small snore. 

Hmmm... “Earth to Bruce Banner... Can you hear me?” Still nothing. 

Tony sighed, staring at the other man. 

“I love you.” The words came so easily to Tony, shockingly easily. It had never been easy for him to express his feelings, to be vulnerable. Of course, he could only do it now while the other person was unconscious. 

“I love you... Please don’t leave me... Okay?” Tony continued to stare at Bruce totally content with just watching him doze for the rest of the night. 

Suddenly the glasses that Bruce still had clutched in his hand fell from his grip and Bruce jerked awake.

“Huuuhh?” he sputtered, totally trying to play it off like he had been listening the whole time. When his eyes readjusted he realized Tony had been starring at him all the while. 

“Ummm... Did I...?” 

“Yep,” said Tony trying to sound pissed off but still smiling slightly. 

“I’m sorry...” he sighed. 

“No, It’s fine, really, I mean, I didn’t realize my life was that boring but—” 

“No! That’s not it,” Bruce tried to explain, clearly embarrassed. “I just—, what time is it anyway?” 

“JARVIS?” Tony asked the AI that controlled everything in Stark Tower. 

“4:35 AM Sir,” it responded immediately. 

“Ah,” said Bruce, “See, that would explain it,” he said yawning and stretching. “You know... normal people tend to sleep at this hour.” 

“But we’re not normal people,” Tony said with a glint in his eyes.

Bruce caught his stare and smirked. “I guess not.” 

Tony continued to stare at him in his weird way, making Bruce slightly uncomfortable. 

“So um, I think I’m gonna make some tea and then go to bed, want to join?” He asked, standing up and finally breaking eye contact with Tony. 

“Sure,” said Tony standing up as well and stretching. “I could use some coffee... Got some work to do in the shop tonight anyway.”

“So I’m taking it you’re not sleeping tonight then?” he asked as they made their way to the elevator to go up to the kitchen. 

“Do I ever?” 

“Well normal people—” he stopped when he realized Tony was starring at him again with raised eyebrows. “Right, not normal, how could I forget?” he said rolling his eyes. 

“See, now you’re getting it.” Tony smiled as the elevator door glided shut and they made their ascension to the kitchen. 

“Oh by the way,” said Bruce suddenly. “Did I miss anything?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Tony confused for a moment. 

“When I fell asleep. Did I miss anything important?” 

“Oh,” said Tony, trying not to blush. “Ummm... no, not really.”  
The elevator binged gently as they reached their destination and the doors opened up to Tony’s gourmet kitchen and dining room, with a sitting area with big comfy armchairs and couches in front of the all-glass walls overlooking the city. 

“Okay,” said Bruce, stepping out. He knew Tony was probably lying, everything Tony said was important in some way or another, but he appreciated him for not making him feel even worse about his little siesta. “I can always make it up to you tomorrow. Or... later today.” Bruce added noticing the predawn sky was already starting to turn light. 

“Don’t worry about it Big Guy, I’m sure I’ll be able to tell you the whole story eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! This story is finished but I'll be posting a few chapters at a time as I go through and re-edit them. I really hope you enjoy!


	2. two

Bruce smiled at Tony and made his way over to the kitchen counter to boil water for tea while Tony flopped down a large leather armchair. 

“So how are you planning on spending the rest of your, uh, morning?” Bruce asked, stifling a yawn. 

“Well,” said Tony, taking out his phone and checking it - nothing from Pepper - “I think I’m gonna work on Mark 42 and see if it’s salvageable.” 

“But I thought you were done with the suits?” 

“Oh, so you heard that part?” Tony teased. 

“Well yeah, it’s only one of the most important decisions of your life.” 

“You think so?” 

“How do you think Fury’s gonna feel about it?” 

“Ha… I’m fine with waiting to find out about that one.” 

Bruce snickered as he made his tea. 

“So… any particular reason you don’t like sleeping?” 

“Who said I don’t like sleeping? I love sleeping.” 

“Then why don’t you go to bed?” 

“I just told you, I have work to do.” 

“But can’t you do it in the morning?” 

“Why does it—” Tony stopped suddenly, realized what Bruce was doing. “Wait, are you doctoring me?” 

“Am I?” Bruce asked, sipping his tea. 

“Trying to get me to open up outside of the safe space! That’s low even for you.” 

“I’m just trying to understand you Tony, and you know, help. If I can.” 

“Well…” Tony tried not to blush, rubbing his eyes. He was tried, but he knew sleep would be a lost cause tonight. 

Bruce peered at him over his tea. It was clear he cared. 

“Well,” Tony started again. “I just, don't really like to sleep when Pepper’s away. I mean, I can’t…. I just can’t sleep on my own okay?” 

“Why do you think that is?” Bruce asked gently. 

“Uhh…” mumbled Tony. It probably has to do with waking up in the middle of the night from a horrible dream or having a panic attack. That shit sucks when there’s no one there to calm you down. “I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right.” 

“Okay,” said Bruce slowly, probably guessing that there was more to the story than Tony let on. “Well, she’s coming back tomorrow right?” 

“Yep,” said Tony offhandedly, though he had been counting down the days since she left on business with Stark Industries. 

“So, will you promise me when she gets back, you’ll get some sleep?” 

Tony looked up at Bruce, surprised at how much he genuinely cared about his wellbeing. 

“Bruce,” said Tony, a little embarrassed, “I’m fine.” 

“I know you are. That’s the problem. You don’t know how unhealthy your habits actually are. That’s why you need people like me and Pepper to take care of you.” 

“I can take care of-” Tony didn’t even bother to finish his sentence at the sheer amount of bitch face Bruce Banner was giving him. “Fine, you’re right,” he sighed, giving in. 

“So promise.” 

“You’re really gonna make me do this? Do you want it signed in blood too?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine, I promise. But you’d be surprised how much work you could get done if you lived like me.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” said Bruce, yawning again, and shuffling over to the elevator with his half-finished tea. “Goodnight Tony.” 

“Goodnight Bruce.” 

Tony wished Bruce could just stay up with him for the rest of the night, but unfortunately, he had to be at least half normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember at the end of Iron Man 3 when Tony decided to retire from being Iron Man and destroy all his suits and then Marvel conveniently forgot? Good times. I hope you enjoyed Bruce "sipping tea" and giving Tony "bitch face". I have to say I laughed when I reread those sentences. Thanks for reading!


	3. three

Tony sighed as Bruce disappeared behind the sliding elevator doors. Suddenly his phone started vibrating, and Pepper’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Hello Miss Potts,” Tony answered casually. 

“Good morning Tony,” came Pepper’s voice from the other end. “I take it you haven’t gone to sleep yet?” 

“Would I be talking to you right now if I had?” 

Tony could practically hear Pepper rolling her eyes. 

“I was actually up talking with Bruce.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, well, I was telling him my life story, but then I guess he got bored and fell asleep so…” 

“Oh Tony, I’m sure that wasn’t it. You kept him up til 4 AM didn’t you?”

“I mean-” 

“Really Tony, not everyone is nocturnal like you.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Tony muttered, starting to get annoyed that everyone felt the need to criticize his sleep schedule. 

“Look Tony, I called because I have to tell you something-”

“So you didn’t just want to hear my lovely voice? Honestly, it’s like you don’t even care anymo-”

“Tony!” 

Tony shut up, it was clear Pep wasn’t in the mood for his normal sass. 

“I’m going to need to stay in Tokyo for two more weeks.” 

“Two… weeks?” Tony asked, not wanting to compute what she has just said. 

“Yes. Construction for Stark Tower Tokyo is all set, but they want me to oversee the beginning of construction. For two weeks.” 

“Isn’t that a bit excessive?” 

“Well, I’m the CEO… and we need this to be done right. So I don’t have much of a choice… I’m sorry Tony.” She added in a softer tone. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” said Tony, feigning indifference.

“You could fly over here if you want,” she reasoned. 

“No no, I have things to do here. I was actually just about to go to the lab so I should really get going…” 

“Tony,” said Pepper gently. “Are you… okay? It’s okay if you’re not.” 

“I told you, I’m fine. Really,” he added as the silence at the other end of the line didn’t sound very convinced. “Besides, I have Bruce babysitting me.” Tony teased. “How much trouble could I possibly get in?” 

“Hmph,” chided Pepper. “I’ll talk to you later today alright?” 

“Mhmmm.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, Pep.”

The call ended and Tony fell back on the chair once again, body exhausted but head buzzing. _Two weeks. Two more weeks._ He could do this right? _Two weeks of stressing, not sleeping, overworking to keep himself busy and trying to hide it all from Bruce?_

“Good thing I’m a god damn superhero.” 

He got up, grabbed a bottle of scotch from one of the liquor cabinets and headed to the elevator, punching the down button to go to the shop, as the sun started rising over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Pepper loves Tony so much, but I think at this moment she's still in CEO mode which is why she's being rather cool to Tony. Meanwhile Tony doesn't want her to worry about him. More to come soon! Get ready for Tony's anxiety to make a major appearance.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter is pretty graphic with self-harm and descriptions of blood, so just please be safe! If you love angst, you're in the right place.

Minutes later, Tony was five shots in and working on Mark 42 — if tearing it apart and throwing various pieces across the room was considered working. 

“Jarvis! Play MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday.” 

“Yes Sir,” it said, instantly playing the song over the speakers. 

Tony took a breath, knocking back another shot or two out of the bottle. 

“Let’s see,” Tony coughed, clearing his throat and looking down at the remains of his Iron Man suit. “Piece of shit,” he muttered. “You couldn’t save Pepper, and now she’s afraid to be with us. You. Me.” He took another swig, starting to feel the alcohol numbing the feeling in his fingers, making his eyes slightly blurred. “Well, I don’t need you!” he spat, ripping off the faceplate and throwing it across the room. 

He looked down at his arms, flexing his fingers, gaze drifting down his arms where chips were still implanted into his nerves, which made him and the suit one. 

“Hmm,” he snapped his head back up looking for something to remove the chips with. 

Tony stumbled across the room, pulling at a random drawer and shuffling around its contents haphazardly, eventually finding a smallish switchblade. 

“Sir, are you sure that’s the right instrument for the job?” came Jarvis’s aways polite voice, always the voice of reason when Tony was about to do something stupid. And like always, Tony promptly ignored it. 

“I can handle this JARVIS. And put that song on repeat.” 

“Yes sir…” it said in disapproval. 

Tony took a final gulp of alcohol, threw the bottle aside, and plunged the knife into his forearm, approximately where he knew the first chip was implanted. Approximately. 

He let out a grunt of pain but continued to work the knife into his skin until he found the first chip and shimmied it out. 

“Stupid— fucking— Iron Man” he grunted, flinging the chip aside and carving the knife up his arm to the second chip. He was already dripping blood, but he really didn’t care. He could barely feel it anyway. He wanted this monster out of him. 

“You— can’t do anything— right. Can’t take care of the people you love— You’re just gonna end up—” he thrust the next chip out of his arm, still not taking the blade out, letting it push in deeper. “You’re just going to end up—” he drew the blade across his arm, not even aiming for the chips anymore “Alone.” 

He starred down, just noticing how red his blood was. He was definitely starting to feel lightheaded now. He could hear JARVIS saying something in the background, but couldn’t decipher what. All he could see was red. Red like fire, Pepper’s hair, the suits, and blood, blood everywhere… 

Finally pulled the knife out of his arm, staring at the small blade incredulously. 

He closed his eyes, feeling hot tears rushing down his cheeks. He felt a slight sting near his wrist, he supposed the blade was there again. He pressed it to his skin, attempting to break it one last time, but his hand was shaking so bad, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hang on. Slowly he opened his eyes, he could have sworn he heard someone say his name… But it couldn’t be… he was alone… 

//

Bruce smashed his alarm clock off, disbelieving it was morning already, he felt like he had just drifted off to sleep. He was rubbing his eyes when he heard JARVIS over the speakers. “Sorry to wake you Doctor Banner, but it’s Master Stark.” 

“Ahh,” yawned Bruce, trying to comprehend what the AI had just told him. “What about Tony?” 

“He’s in his shop sir, he’s lost a lot of blood.” 

Bruce suddenly jolted awake, jumping out of bed and running down the stairs to Tony. He had no idea what had happened, but Tony needed him. 

He busted open the lab door, at first not realizing what had happened. Then he saw Tony slumped against a wall, knife in one hand, the other arm completely covered in blood, with an empty bottle at his side. 

“TONY!” Bruce yelled, rushing to his side. “Tony!” he bent to his knees, checking to see if he was still conscious. “Tony.” 

Tony’s eyes opened, red and out of focus. He mumbled something unintelligible before his eyes drooped closed again. Bruce grabbed the knife out of his loose grip and threw it aside, scooping Tony up and bringing him to the bathroom off the lab. 

“JARVIS how much blood has he lost?”

“Not enough to be lethal, but if you don’t stop the flow soon he’ll reach a critical state.” 

Bruce propped up Tony against the bathroom wall, quickly finding some towels, wetting one, and pressing it against Tony’s arm. The blood quickly absorbed into the towel while Bruce looked for bandages and gauze. After a few minutes the blood flow was slowing down and Bruce could start to wrap Tony’s arm. Suddenly Tony jerked back to consciousness.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed, realizing he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Hey! Calm down, it’s okay.” 

Tony’s eyes struggled to focus on what was happening. Slowly he registered that Bruce was there fixing him. 

“What are you… doing here?” 

“JARVIS woke me up. Said you were in trouble.” 

“Ugh,” groaned Tony, using his good hand to rub his head, which was already starting to ache. 

“Wanna tell me exactly what you were trying to accomplish?” Bruce asked measuredly, finishing tying the bandages. 

“I was trying to remove the Mark 42 nerve implants.”

“With a switchblade?” Bruce asked quietly. 

“Yes, and I was successful, as you can see, now I just have to do the other arm—”

“Tony,” said Bruce quietly but forcefully, looking the other man in the eyes. “Tell me the truth. What happened?” 

Tony’s heart stopped for a second as he looked into those brown eyes. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back on the cold tiled wall. He tried to remember why he even came down here in the first place, but his mind was still so fucked up. 

“Do you want me to get you some water?” he heard Bruce ask, probably reading his fucking mind. Tony nodded. “Be right back…” He felt Bruce’s presence leave him, which made Tony’s heart rate immediately start to race again. No, don’t leave, he thought. Don’t leave don't leave don't— 

“Here.” Tony’s eyes flew open, as he saw Bruce kneeling down, handing him a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” He choked, throat tight. He took a small sip. Bruce was sitting on the floor next to him. Tony took another breath, the pieces of his night starting to come together. 

“Pepper called.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She said she’s gonna be away for two more weeks.” 

“Oh…” 

“So I came down here, and I guess I kinda… lost it.” 

“Kinda.” agreed Bruce. 

“I just… I feel like she doesn’t want to come back. I feel like… she’s afraid of me. I’m a monster.” he added quietly. 

“You? You’re the monster?” Bruce asked incredulously. “You realize who you’re talking to right?” 

After Tony didn’t respond, Bruce reasoned with him. “Tony, you’re not a monster. You're a hero. You’re a good man. And Pepper loves you.” 

Tony took another sip of water, wanting desperately to believe what he was hearing, but not daring himself to buy into it. 

“I just, don't know how long I can do this.” 

“Do what?” 

“This,” he gestured vaguely. “Be Tony Stark. Be Iron Man. Be that hero. It’s like you said, I can’t even take care of myself. How can I take care of anyone else? And at the end of the day… no one really needs me anyway. Anything I can do, someone else can do better. And with causing less damage." 

“That's not true... and you're wrong. I need you,” admitted Bruce softly. 

“Really?” asked Tony, unsure of what he had just heard. 

“Well yeah, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t even know if I would have a roof above my head right now. If it weren’t for you sticking up for me at SHEILD, I could be their prisoner.”

A chill went down Tony’s spine. 

“You know how you hate it when people call me a monster?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Well, I hate it when you call yourself a monster. You’re an amazing person. I think so, Pepper thinks so, Rhody, Nat, Clint, even a damn god from another galaxy thinks so.” 

Tony smiled slightly. 

“So I don’t want to hear any more talk like that, okay? Okay?” He asked, nudging Tony slightly. 

“Okay,” he agreed quietly, throat getting tight again. 

“So why don’t we get you off to bed?”

“Okay,” he repeated.

Bruce stood up, reaching out his hand to help Tony up. Tony held his breath for a second as their hands touched and Bruce pulled him to his feet. Tony was starting to feel dizzy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Tony actually listen to Taking Back Sunday, or was that just me projecting? Who can say. Either way, I definitely recommend listening to the song to set the mood for Tony's emotions. Oh Tony, better things are coming soon, I promise!


	5. five

Together they walked to the elevator and rode it up in silence, all the way to the top floor, tony’s penthouse bedroom. After what seemed like an hour for Tony, the elevator doors opened up to the room. Bruce gave Tony a look, and he shuffled across the floor over to the large bed on the other side of the room. He immediately collapsed onto it, head and body aching, squeezing his eyes shut, praying sleep would be kind to him.

“You gonna be alright?” Bruce asked.

“Mhmm,” mumbled Tony.

“Okay… call me if you need anything.” He turned to leave.

“Wait,” said Tony, opening his eyes.

“Hm?” asked Bruce.

Tony could tell he was exhausted, he felt so bad for putting him through all this. But he had one last request.

“Stay?”

“What?” asked Bruce, confused.

“Will you stay with me?”

Bruce sighed deeply, looking at the man who he cared so much about. He had never heard Tony sound so vulnerable. “Of course.”

He went around to the other side of the bed and cautiously lied down, he knew it might look weird, but honestly, he was so tired, and all he wanted was for himself and Tony to get a good night’s (or morning's) sleep.

“JARVIS? Lights please.”

The lights instantly started dimming until the room became dark as if it was still the middle of the night. The only light was the small blue glow from Tony’s arc reactor. Bruce heard Tony shift.

“Thank you…” Tony was facing Bruce, slightly lit by the reactor.

“You’re welcome…” Bruce smiled slightly, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep…

//

They slept well into the afternoon until Bruce slowly gained consciousness. The room was still pitch black. Bruce grunted, trying to figure out what time it was, or better yet, where the hell he was. He rubbed his eyes, slowly registering the blue glow from the arc reactor.

“Tony?” he whispered, more as a question to himself them to the other man, who appeared to still be sleeping next to him. Suddenly the events from the previous night flooded back to Bruce’s mind. Being woken up by JARVIS, rushing to Tony’s side, fixing up his arm… then Tony asking Bruce to stay with him because he couldn’t sleep by himself. Well, he was certainly sleeping now. Bruce sighed, sitting up in bed.

“JARVIS?” he whispered

“Yes Doctor Banner?” it replied politely, in a lower volume than normal, as not to wake Tony.

“Could I get some lights? And the time?”

JARVIS adjusted the windows to let in the afternoon sunlight. “1:30 pm sir.”

Bruce smirked, he hadn’t slept in this late since after New York. But after the night he’d had, he wasn't surprised, and he was just glad Tony was finally getting some sleep.

He stretched and got off the bed, attempting to leave as quietly as possible to start the day while Tony slept.

“I see how it is.” Bruce stopped in his tracks at the sound of Tony’s voice. “Trying to sneak out huh?”

“Tony…” said Bruce, turning around.

“Don’t even want to stay for breakfast?” teased Tony, eyes smiling.

“Ha ha…” mocked Bruce. “Very funny.”

Tony smiled. When he first heard Bruce’s voice, he thought he was still dreaming, but as the light shone in the room he realized he was indeed awake… But why the hell was Bruce Banner in his bed? What happened last night? And then he remembered, chiefly thanks to the dull pain in his arm. He couldn’t believe that Bruce actually came… helped him, and then spent the night in his bed. And Tony had actually been able to sleep! Not a single nightmare.

“Hey um…” started Tony. God, why was being sincere so hard? “Thank you, for everything.”

“Oh,” said Bruce. “It’s no problem really, I just want you to be okay, you know? Plus if you're going to be an idiot, I have to take care of you, right?”

Tony smiled his crooked smile. “I suppose so. So now what? You’re not even going to stay and cuddle?”

Bruce laughed, rolling his eyes. “How about breakfast?”

“Hmmm,” Tony fake contemplated, “I guess it’ll do.”

He hopped out of bed and joined Bruce to go down to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently posting this while on vacation, so really I'm living my best life! Hope you enjoy...


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of self-harm, depiction of scars.

The rest of the afternoon was, thankfully, uneventful. Tony and Bruce made omelets for breakfast, Tony burning his first two attempts until Bruce couldn’t stand to see his friend in pain anymore and intervened. Tony scowled but didn’t stop Bruce from seizing the spatula and taking over. 

After they had finally showered and got ready for the day (late afternoon), they lazed around, reading science-ey books and journals, talking about this theorem or that equation, arguing for the millionth time about true artificial intelligence, and generally being the science bros that the rest of the team had dubbed them. Tony decidedly avoided his lab, thinking offhandedly about getting one of the Dum-E’s to clean it up. He didn’t like cleaning up his messes but metaphorically he thought maybe it was something he ought to start doing… _I bet Bruce would help me if I asked…_

“Hey Tony,” Bruce was suddenly asking him.

“Yeah?” 

“Have you talked to Pepper today?” 

“Uhhh…” _Oh shit._ He had barely thought about her all day, except for a moment when they were making breakfast; she wouldn’t even let Tony make anything with eggs in it anymore… “Nope.” 

“Are you going to tell her what happened?” Asked Bruce in a concerned voice. 

“Umm… should I?” 

“She would want to know you’re okay.” 

“But as far as she knows I’m perfectly fine.” 

“So you’re just going to lie?” 

Tony looked up a Bruce, trying to size him up. He looked into those brown eyes… _ what was the question again? _

“There’s no reason to worry her about something that’s done and over with. Plus she would probably want to come home and check on me and it’s not right to make her do that.” 

“What about when she comes home and sees your arm?” 

“In two weeks? It’ll be healed by then. I’m a fast healer you know” he smirked. 

Bruce sighed. “Well, if you’re not going to call her I might as well change your bandages.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself doc.” 

“Nope, if you’re not going to face your problems like a little kid, you’re going to be treated like a little kid.” He got up and strolled to the armchair Tony was (trying) to relax in and nudged his shin with his sneakered foot. “C’mon.” 

“But—!” Tony started to complain 

“C’mon or I’ll call mom.” He threatened smugly. 

Tony growled, heaving himself off the chair dramatically and throwing his magazine down. They went over the elevator and Bruce was about to push the button for the basement lab when Tony said, “Stop!” 

“What?” asked Bruce confused. 

“Uhh… we can use the bathroom in my room,” said Tony quickly, not wanting to let on how badly he didn’t want to go back down there. “I have supplies.” 

“Okay…” said Bruce slowly looking at Tony. He guested that Tony wasn’t ready quite yet to face his demons down in the basement, and he thought better than to push it quite yet. In a minute they arrived at Tony’s penthouse and Tony led Bruce over to the huge on-suite with a sunken Jacuzzi tub the size of a small swimming pool, a shower that ran the length of the opposite wall and a huge pristine countertop with 2 sinks— marble. 

Bruce whistled, he’d never been up there before. “Not bad.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Tony shrugged, opening up the cupboards under the sink and taking out a roll of gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. He handed them over to Bruce and glumly sat down on the porcelain throne. Bruce undid the old bandages which stung a little until they were off and 6 long red scars were revealed against his skin. Tony winced. Not because they hurt but because he was ashamed that they were there. 

“Can’t believe I was really that stupid,” Tony said bitterly. 

“Well, you thought it was a brilliant idea at the time,” said Bruce, cleaning up the cuts so they wouldn’t get infected. 

“Eh, it was probably a load of bullshit anyway,” confessed Tony, dully remembering him attempting to remove to the first chip, and then really not caring about the others. “Just needed an excuse to self destruct. Except usually, I don't have people like you to clean up afterward.” 

Bruce frowned. “Has this happened before?” he asked wrapping the new bandage. 

“Ehh, not since I was a kid… high school maybe. To get my dad’s attention. Only made him pissed though.”

“I can imagine,” said Bruce thoughtfully. He had his fair share of daddy issues. 

“I promise I’m not just trying to get your attention though,” he said looking up at Bruce. 

“Why would you need to do something like this to get my attention?” Bruce asked sincerely. 

“Umm…” stammered Tony, flustered. 

“You’re all good,” said Bruce after he secured the bandage and straightened back up.

“T-Thanks.” Said Tony flexing his arm. 

“Mmhmm. Would you wanna order something for dinner? Chinese maybe?” 

“That sounds perfect,” said Tony smiling as they walked out of the bathroom and back over to the elevator.

“Hey, Bruce?”

“Yeah?” the man asked, turning around. 

Tony’s heart jumped as Bruce looked at him. “I’m just… I’m just really glad you’re here.” 

Bruce was stunned for a second, cocking his head to one side, like a freaking puppy dog. “I’m glad I’m here too.” He said finally. 

Tony outright grinned this time, and Bruce chuckled shaking his head. 

“C’mon,” he reminded, opening the elevator doors. 

“Actually,” said Tony. “You go down and order. I have a phone call to make.” 

“Alright,” said Bruce smiling, giving Tony a wink as the doors closed in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super delayed update! I'm currently in the process of moving so things are just a bit hectic. But if anyone is still here reading I appreciate you so much! 
> 
> Some random notes on this chapter:  
\- Clearly, I have no idea what being "science bros" means, but, oh well.  
\- What is POV? (This whole fic is mainly Tony's POV yet sometimes Bruce's thoughts sneak in there and I don't want to delete them.)   
\- The eggs reference at the beginning is a reference to Iron Man 2, I don't completely remember the scene but I think Tony burns an omelet and Pepper is mad at him?? Sure, that sounds right? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. seven

Tony exhaled the deep breath that he had been holding in and scurried over to his California king bed. After weeks of holding in his emotions, he finally let them flood over him, flow through his veins, wash over every part of his body. He spread his arms titanic style and fell backward on the bed, grinning like he was experiencing his first crush again, heart a-flutter, stomach lightly nauseous. Covering his face with his hands, there was no denying it: Tony Stark was in love with Bruce Banner. Now we just had to explain that to his girlfriend.

“_Ohhh fuck me,_” Tony whispered. Closing and rubbing his eyes, he braced himself to pull off the metaphorical bandaid. “Mmmm — JARVIS! Call Pepper.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony held his breath again as the phone rang over the speakers.

“Tony?” Came Pepper’s voice.

“Hey Pep,” Tony sighed, trying to sound somewhat natural.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes! I mean, well, not exactly, but there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What happened?” demanded Pepper instantly.

“Well…” _Where to even being with this one…? _“I kinda, uh, lost it last night. But Bruce… he helped me. And I’m okay now.”

“Tony…” started Pepper, concerned and saddened. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. Plus like I said, I’m fine now.”

“Well that’s how panic attacks work you know, one second you’re fine, the next you’re not.”

Tony scowled, knowing she was right.

“You’re lucky Bruce was there… Maybe I can find a way to come home sooner…”

“No! I mean,” God he didn’t want to hurt her. “I wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“But Tony…”

“Look… Pepper I love you, but… I think it’d be best for us if weren’t together right now.”

There was a pause. “Are you breaking up with me?” Her voice was steady.

“Pepper I…”

“Why?”

That was the question, wasn't it? Why would Tony want to give up the most amazing, beautiful, smart, hardworking woman in the entire world? A girl on the very short list of people who actually gave a shit about him.

“I’ll always love you. And protect you. But I… I think I’m falling for someone else. I can’t ignore it anymore.”

There was a very long pause on the other end. Tony was bringing to fear Pepper would just hang up without saying a word and he would never see or hear from her again. Suddenly he heard her voice, soft, as if she was right next to him.

“Bruce?”

Tony blinked. “How did you…”

“I thought this might happen.”

“Wait, really…?” inquired Tony, shocked.

“I saw the way you two looked at each other, talked to each other, your face would light up when he walked in the room.”

Tony blushed. Had it really been that obvious?

“I thought something might happen when I left but… I figured if you and I were meant to be, then I’d have nothing to worry about. If not… well, here we are.”

“I’m so sorry Pepper. I really am. Nothing happened, I promise. I just… wanted to tell you before something did.”

“Well, thanks for that, I guess.” She only sounded somewhat bitter.

“Will you still be CEO of Stark Industries?”

Pepper actually laughed. “You don’t think I would be the ex that would want to see all your worldly possessions burn?”

“Uhhh…”

“I’m kidding. Of course I will.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. No matter what, you’re still my number one.”

“I know,” said Pepper with a trace of sadness in her voice. “I love you Tony.”

“I love you too Pep. I hope everything will work out.”

“It usually does. I’ll call you when I get back to the states.”

“Okay… bye.”

“Goodbye Tony.”

And with a click, she was gone.

Tony honestly had no idea what to feel right now. Guilt? Remorse? Regret? He felt… strangely light. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest. It was true, he would always have a place in his heart for Pepper, but now he could focus his attention on Bruce… How on earth was he supposed to tell a scientist with a rage problem that he was in love with him? Not to mention that Tony didn't even have solid evidence that Bruce liked men. Tony had always been an open book about his romantic and sexual past, but Bruce rarely talked about his past relationships, or what he was looking for in the future. 

Tony rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in the mattress. Maybe he could save that talk for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easiest break up in the history of the world? Perhaps. I think Pepper had already thought about this enough that she wasn't really surprised, and had already accepted the possibility of it happening. I think at the end of the day she truly cares about Tony and just wants him to be happy. But still, definitely wish all breakups could go this smoothly. Thank you for reading!


	8. eight

Eventually Tony made it down to the kitchen when Bruce was shoveling Chinese food on to plates.

“Eh eh eh! You know how I feel about using finery when it’s not needed! They come in boxes for a reason!” Tony chided upon seeing what Bruce was doing.

“I just thought…” Bruce chuckled, shrugging. “Do you want me to put these back in the cartons or…?

Tony smirked, “The plates are already dirty so what’s the point?” he asked dramatically, seizing a plate and finding a plastic fork in the delivery box.

Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed, opting for a stainless steel fork instead.

They settled on one of the couches in front of a huge flatscreen and Tony automatically flipped on the History Channel.

“So… how’s Pepper?” Bruce asked casually.

“Umm…” _Here it comes._ “Uh, we actually broke up.”

Bruce immediately started chocking on his Chinese. Tony braced himself.

“_What?_ Why?” Bruce managed to choke out.

“I told her I didn’t think things were working out.”

“How were things not working out??”

Tony shrugged.

Bruce stared at him incredulously.

“So that’s it? You just dumped her out of the blue?”

“I think the feelings were mutual.”

“Mutual?” Bruce demanded, clearly confused. “Tony, this isn’t you trying to… self-destruct again is it?”

“What?” exclaimed Tony. “No! I’m actually trying to do the right thing here, for once!”

“How is breaking up with Pepper the 'right thing'? She’s one of the only people who actually keeps you sane!”

“Yeah, but she’s not the only person.”

Tony looked at Bruce steadily who stared right back.

Bruce shook his head, breaking eye contact.

“I just thought that, you know, she was the one.” reasoned Bruce.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, your soulmate.”

Tony paused. “Do you really think I believe in things like that?”

“I don’t know.” He answered quietly. “I guess not.”

Tony stared at him, he wanted to tell Bruce the real reason he broke with Pepper, but he had no idea how he would react. He clearly wasn’t happy with his decision thus far. Maybe he just needed time… Unfortunately, Tony wasn’t a very patient person.

/

After a few minutes of awkward silence between, as they both pretended to watch TV, Bruce finally broke the silence. “I’m going to head up to bed I think.” The lazy afternoon had turned into a black night.

“Oh,” said Tony, who was still going back and forth in his mind if he should tell Bruce about his feelings for him. “Okay…”

“You gonna be okay…?" Bruce asked cautiously.

_ Crap,_ thought Tony, realizing Bruce probably wouldn't accompany him to bed that night, and he had just broken up with Pepper. “Uhh…” He hesitated, feeling his heart rate start to go up. He looked up at Bruce, the look of concern still on his face. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine, no worries.”

“You’re not gonna go down to the lab tonight to ‘work’ are you?”

“Nahhhh, I think I’ve done enough damage in the last 24 hours, don't you?”

Bruce smirked. “Just call me if you need anything, alright?”

“Mhmmm,” Tony was still considered asking Bruce to stay in his penthouse, but instead watched as he headed to the elevator, and joked “Sweet dreams gentle giant!” as the doors started to close and Bruce rolled his eyes.

Tony sighed, leaning back onto his armchair and rubbing his eyes, wondering if sleep was at all possible that night. After a while of staring at the TV, Tony finally heaved himself out of the chair, dragged his feet over to the elevator and headed upstairs.

All night Tony paced his room, going over what he might say to Bruce.  
“Hi Bruce, Big Guy, so I don't know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of madly in love with you.” Tony stopped pacing to throw himself back on his bed and covered his face.

“Ughhhh why is this so hard?” He rolled on his back staring up at the ceiling, going over his and Pepper’s conversation. She had noticed that Tony might have feelings for Bruce, probably before Tony had even realized them himself. Could Bruce know? Or was he just as clueless as Tony when it came to relationships? At least he hadn’t gone running yet, which was a good sign. Hadn’t Bruce said he was happy to be here? Tony smiled a little thinking about it. “Hi Bruce,” He started again. “You’re a very special person to me. I’m so glad you came into my life. And I…” He smiled again imagining Bruce lying in his bed as he had been last night. “I love you very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is hopeless and Bruce is very confused by Tony's actions. They're both so clueless and I love it.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if this is considered a "slow burn", but things are going to start *happening* in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References to self harm.

As soon as the sun started to shine over New York City, Tony headed downstairs to search for breakfast. He was surprised to find Bruce sitting at the bar top in the kitchen, reading off a tablet, and eating cereal. 

“Morning,” said Bruce, looking up. 

“You’re up early,” said Tony, who assumed Bruce would still be asleep.

“Well you see, it's a lot easier to wake up when you go to sleep at an acceptable hour.”

“Rightttt,” said Tony skeptically, pulling a bowl out of a cabinet, and grabbing the cereal box.

“I’m guessing you… Didn’t go to sleep?” deduced Bruce, noticing he was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. 

“What makes you say that?” asked Tony sarcastically. Bruce scowled but didn’t say anything else on the topic. 

“So, I have a small request,” said Tony, after a few minutes.

"Sure, of course,” said Bruce, surprised that Tony was actually (maybe?) asking for help with something. 

“I’m gonna head down to the lab today to clean up… I’m guessing I left it a mess?” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows as if to say, _correct guess_. “Anyways, I was wondering if you could maybe, come down with me? I know I have to start cleaning up my own messes but… It would be easier if you were there.” 

Bruce smiled slightly. “Of course I’ll go down with you.” 

Tony grinned. “Great!” 

“Now?" He asked, starting to put his dishes into the dishwasher.

“Yes, that's fine, but first… Coffee.” He said, rubbing his hands together.

/

After Tony was decently caffeinated, with coffee mug in hand, and a mug of tea for Bruce, the two headed to the elevator and down to the lab. “Seriously,” Tony was saying, “Don’t you miss coffee?”

“I just try to do whatever I can to keep my heart rate down,” explained Bruce (not for the first time). 

“Oh I know, I know, but don't you get sick of that leaf water?” 

Bruce laughed. The elevator then opened up to the lab, which was indeed a mess. Tony grimaced as they walked out. There was the empty scotch bottle, a little ways away, the switchblade on the floor, covered in now dried blood, and his armor which was scrambled into different pieces, thrown haphazardly around the room. He had stopped walking and was starting to feel a little numb in his fingertips when he felt Bruce’s hand on his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked gently. 

“Mmmm, yes,” he muttered, concentrating on the feeling of Bruce’s warm hand on his shoulder. He slowly started by getting the DUM-E’s to collect all the pieces of the Mark 42 to get it somewhat back together. Tony wasn’t sure at this point if he wanted to fix it or scrap it altogether. He threw out the bottle, and eventually picked up the switchblade. His arms tingled. Suddenly Bruce was behind him with a damp cloth. 

“Here,” he said, handing it to Tony. “T-thanks.” he stammered, wiping it clean. “That reminds me, did you change your bandages today?” 

“Not yet doc,” said Tony, feeling slightly better once all the blood was gone. He closed the blade and put it back in its spot. “The lab’s looking better already,” Bruce observed, two DUM-Es were still mopping and picking up the rest of the mess. “Mhmm.” Tony agreed, looking up. 

“C’mon,” said Bruce, gesturing to the bathroom off the main room. “Let's take care of that now.” 

“Fineee.” moaned Tony, though he thought it was cute how much Bruce cared.

He sat on the toilet seat again as Bruce knelt down and undid his old bandages. His cuts looked better today. Suddenly Tony was very nervous. 

“Ummm… Bruce?” he asked, barely aware the words were leaving his mouth. 

“Yes?” asked Bruce, looking up at Tony.

Tony locked eyes with him. _Fuck_. He thought. He couldn’t resist those eyes. _Is this seriously happening right now?_

“Ummmm…..” his mind had completely blanked out on everything he had been practicing just a few hours before. Bruce raised his eyebrows. 

Fuck. Tony looked back down. “The thing is… well… I really appreciate having you around…” 

“Oh,” said Bruce, embarrassedly, as he added medicine on to Tony’s arm. “You don't need to say that Tony.” 

“Yes, I do,” argued Tony. “I don't think you hear that enough, and you deserve to hear that every day.” 

Bruce blushed, not making eye contact. “Well, thanks.” 

After Bruce had finished fixing up Tony’s arm, Tony looked down at Bruce again. “You wanna sit?” 

“Sit?” asked Bruce, confused. Tony stood up from the toilet and instead moved to the opposite wall and slid his back down to the floor. 

“Ah yes, on the bathroom floor…” mused Bruce.

“Marble floors aren’t good enough for you?” Tony teased. Bruce shrugged and took a spot next to Tony, sitting crosslegged. Tony sighed. 

“Was there something else you wanted to say, Tony?” Bruce asked. 

“Kind of, but I’m bad with words.” 

“That’s okay.” 

They sat there on the bathroom floor in silence for a few minutes. Very hesitantly, Tony rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder. He felt Bruce twitch, but he didn’t pull away. 

“You’re not gonna leave, are you?” asked Tony quietly. 

“Why would I leave?” asked Bruce just as quietly, still trying to understand Tony. 

“Because,” Tony said finally. “The people I love usually leave.”

Bruce froze for a second. Tony pulled his head off the other man’s shoulder and turned to look at him. After a second Bruce also turned to face Tony, trying to read his face. Tony held his breath in anticipation. 

“I’m not…” Bruce struggled, trying to understand what Tony had meant. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said firmly.

Tony smiled ever so slightly. Without even processing what was happening next, Tony was leaning into Bruce. Bruce was so surprised he didn’t have time to react. Instead, he let Tony lean in, and kiss him gently on the lips. For a second Bruce closed his eyes, disbelieving of what was happening. After another second, he pulled away. Tony opened his eyes, registering what had happened. _Uh oh…_

“Uh… Tony…” Bruce’s face was starting to turn red, and Tony thought he saw a glint of green in his eyes. 

“Uh Bruce, I’m sorry, I— I shouldn't have—”

“Then why did you—?” Bruce suddenly stood up and fled from the bathroom, Tony quickly followed.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Tony didn’t even know where to start. Had he ruined things already? 

“Do you even know how bad of an idea that is?” Bruce’s breath was starting to get heavy. Tony was afraid for the worst.

“I guess I wasn’t really thinking,” said Tony quickly, “But if you want, we can go upstairs and talk about it!” 

“Ughhhh, Tony! Why do you always have to do things without thinking?!” his muscles were starting to grow and contort now. 

“Fuck.” whispered Tony.

Bruce screamed in agony as he transformed into The Hulk. For a second The Hulk glared at Tony. Tony froze, wondering if half an Iron Man suit would be able to hold up against the giant. But Hulk just let out another scream at Tony, before running to the direction of Tony’s garage, where all his priceless cars were kept. Tony just stared as he ran off, smashing as he went. 

“Should I attempt to contain The Hulk?” Came the voice of JARVIS. 

“No," said Tony absently. “Let him go.” He knew trying to contain him would only make him angrier. 

“I’ll alert the police then,” said JARVIS casually. Tony sunk to the floor again, putting his head in his hands. _Whelp,_ he thought, _that went well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, something happened! Just not what Tony had in mind... 
> 
> I don't know why but I love the idea that Tony only drinks coffee and is disgusted by tea, but tea is the only thing Bruce can drink :)


	10. ten

Eventually Tony ended up back upstairs in the living room. He sunk back into his chair as JARVIS turned on the TV, which went right to the news station. Tony stared as “Hulk escapes Stark Tower and terrorizes Manhattan” flashed across the screen. 

Unsurprisingly, his phone then started ringing.

“Miss Hill for you, Sir,” came JARVIS. 

Tony groaned and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He fished his phone out of his pocket and reluctantly answered. “Yes?” 

“What happened?” came the disapproving voice of Maria Hill. 

“Nothing?” said Tony casually.

“Tony…” she growled. 

“Nothing! Things just got a little heated—”

“Heated?” she asked immediately. 

“Uhhh,” maybe that had been the wrong choice of words. “We were just having an argument, I was trying to push his buttons, and I accidentally pushed too far. That’s all.” 

“Really?” she pried, skeptically. This was the first time they had an unintentional Code Green. Though Tony did love to push Bruce's buttons, Bruce was usually able to control his anger before it got too far. 

“Yep.” confirmed Tony, hoping she would leave the conversation there. 

“You really shouldn’t be trying to push him, Tony! I thought you two were getting along well?” 

“We are—" 

“I don't want this to happen again Tony, people have been hurt—” 

“But no one died!” Tony had been paying close attention to news ticker to make sure The Hulk hadn’t accidentally taken anyone out.

“Oh, as long no one DIED, it’s not a big deal to Tony Stark, is that it?” 

“No!” Tony’s head was starting to hurt now. “Look, I have it under control, okay? It won’t happen again.” 

“It better not,” she growled. “I’m having a few agents go after him, but once he de-hulks, he’s on his own.” 

“Fine,” said Tony. 

Maria sighed. “Hopefully he decides to come back.” 

Tony hung up and threw the phone to the floor. He groaned again, knowing she was right. _What if he didn’t come back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter for you. I miss Maria so much.


	11. eleven

For the next three days, Tony was a complete mess. Though he was using his databases to track Bruce, he had lost him somewhere on Long Island. He kept going over the moment they had kissed, over and over. One second his heart would flutter, the next it would ache over Bruce’s reaction. He probably should have tried to express his feelings in a less… physical way, but at the moment he really couldn’t come up with a better way to explain how he felt. 

Tony avoided his lab at all costs, afraid of what would happen if he entered the room with the switchblade. 

After three days of driving himself crazy, he finally decided he needed to talk to someone, other than JARVIS, about what happened. He contemplated calling Pepper, but he felt it was too soon. Finally, he went through his phone and dialed a number he was only supposed to call in emergencies. 

“Stark?” came the voice of Natasha Romanov. 

“Nat!” 

“Umm, what’s up Tony? Kind of busy now, I’m on assignment.” 

“Could you spare a few minutes to talk?” 

Natasha paused, she suspected she might hear from him after The Hulk had disappeared.

“Anything for you,” she purred, overly sweet, then back to business, “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s kind of about Bruce…” 

“Maria said you two had gotten in an argument?” 

“Well… sort of…” 

“Ah ha!” suddenly came another voice. “I knew there was more to the story!” 

Tony recognized the voice as Clint Barton. 

“Clint? You there too?” 

“You got it! So what actually happened, boss?” 

“Umm…” _ Shit, _ now he had to admit his feelings to two members of the team. “Well… me and Pepper broke up the other day you see…” That was a safe place to start, right? 

“Uh huh…” came the two assassins, trying to follow how this connected to Bruce Hulking out. 

“So, I was trying to explain to Bruce, why we had broken up… But ya know, I'm kind of bad at explaining things…” 

“You don't say?” mused Natasha. 

“Ahhh…” Tony rubbed his eyes. “So I guess I kinda… Kissed him?”

The other side of the line was silent for a second. And then:

“I knew it!” exclaimed Clint. “I knew you two were madly in love!” 

“Seriously??” had everyone noticed Tony’s feeling except for Bruce? 

Nat chuckled a little. “Good job Stark. And that’s when he Hulked out?”

“Well… I tried to explain myself but… yeah.” he finished lamely. “Did I ruin everything?” 

“Oh Tony,” said Natasha, sounding sympathetic. “I don't think so. Everyone knows he cares about you very much. He was probably just caught off guard.” 

“But do you think he, ya know, feels the same way?” 

“You’re just going to have to sit down and talk about that, Tony.” 

“If he even comes back! It’s been three days!” 

“Tony,” she said firmly. “You just need to give him time. He’s trying to figure things out right now. Give him time to think things over, and I promise you, he’ll come back.” 

Tony still wasn’t so sure. 

“She’s right,” came Clint, sensing his uncertainty. “Once he’s calmed down, he’ll come back, and you two can talk it over and live happily ever after.”

Tony grimaced. “Somehow I doubt it’ll be that easy.” 

“Well, I’m rooting for you.” Clint declared. 

“We both are, Tony. It’ll work out. Either way, you’ll still be best friends.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Tony signed. 

“Well, we should get back,” said Natasha, back to her businesslike tone. “Good luck Tony.” 

“Good luck dude! You got this!” exclaimed Clint. 

“Ahh, thanks, guys.” 

With that, they hung up as Nat and Clint went back to their world, and Tony to his, which was sulking in bed. He sighed hoping that Bruce would come home soon so he could clean up yet another mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Nat and Clint appearance! I have no idea why Clint sounds like a surfer bro, but I think that's how people used to write him back in the day. I absolutely love the idea that literally everyone knows Tony and Bruce and in love - except Tony and Bruce. Even Steve is probably like, "Oh, I thought you two were already a couple." 
> 
> Just one chapter left!! I hope you're enjoying so far!


	12. twelve

After the phone call, Tony started to feel a little better. He even managed to shower and order himself food. But three days later, things had started to go downhill again. After hours of pacing back and forth in this room, he decided he was going to go down to his lab and work on rebuilding all the Iron Man suits. He figured the world didn’t need Tony Stark. But it did need Iron Man. The only way Tony would be able to protect the world and the people he cared about, was with Iron Man. Finally determined, having purpose, he hit the elevator button, boarded, and headed to the basement.

The DUM-E’s had managed to clean up all the mess and debris from when Bruce had Hulked out— it looked spotless, as though it had never happened. Tony sighed, thinking about the last time he had been there. He glanced at the wall he had passed out against when he was wasted and had stupidly cut his arm open, and then to the bathroom where Bruce had cleaned him up… and then later where they had kissed. He shook his head as if to clear it. Tony didn’t know if Bruce would come back, but he knew he had to start working again to distract himself. He wouldn’t be doing any good sulking around the tower.

Tony instructed JARVIS to play music off his “Work Grind” playlist and he set off getting together all his pieces from Mark 42. After a few minutes of working, Tony hadn’t heard the elevator door open, but he did hear a small voice say, “Tony?”

His head snapped up suddenly, and he locked eyes with Bruce Banner.

The men just stared at each other for a moment. It was one of the few moments in Tony’s life that he was completely lost for words.

/

“Hey…” said Bruce finally.

Tony almost wanted to laugh. He disappears for almost a week and suddenly Bruce is back, and all he says is “hey”.

Tony carefully placed his hands on his work station, holding his body weight up. “So… You came back.”

Bruce grimaced. “Of course I came back.”

Tony’s heart stopped for a second.

“Look,” Bruce began, “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I just wasn't really excepting…” Bruce shifted, running his fingers through his hair, “what happened.”

Tony didn’t say anything, hoping that Bruce wasn't actually mad at the kiss.

“I’m sorry too,” said Tony suddenly. “I know I shouldn’t have done it, it was just in the moment ya know?”

Bruce blushed.

“I didn’t know if you would come back.” Tony finished quietly.

“I’m sorry it took so long. I needed to figure out what to say to you.”

“Did you?” asked Tony, suddenly scared.

“Tony…” Tony’s heart skipped a beat when the man said his name. Bruce sighed. “Tony. I do care about you. You’re very important to me. You’re one of the reasons why I’m even here… But, you and me, can’t be together… like that.”

Tony tried to keep his composure. “Because of the Other Guy?”

“I mean… yeah,” confessed Bruce.

“So you’re saying,” prodded Tony, “if the Other Guy weren’t around—”

“But he is Tony. You saw for yourself!”

“Yes, but supposing you were just a regular, everyday, genius scientist, you would maybe wanna…” Bruce was just staring at him, turning redder by the second (Tony was hoping he wouldn’t turn another shade), “you would maybe wanna go on a date with me?”

After a few moments of silence, Bruce finally replied, “If circumstances were different. Yes.”

All Tony seemed to hear was the _Yes _ part. He moved around the work station, slowly approaching Bruce.

“I know you think you can’t do anything… physical… because of Hulk—”

“Because I _can’t,_” corrected Bruce.

“But have you even tried?”

Bruce blushed harder again, he didn’t really talk about his last girlfriend he had during the gamma accident, but after it happened he hadn’t tried anything more than a kiss. And if a kiss from Tony was enough to set him off, he knew it was hopeless and dangerous to try anything more.

“No,” he said finally. “It’s too dangerous.”

“See,” Tony began, talking very fast, hoping to explain the ideas that he’d had in his head all week. “I believe with the proper safety procedures and testing, in a controlled environment—”

“Do you even hear yourself, Tony? Romance and love shouldn’t involve controlled testing!” _Did he just say love? _“This is why I can’t live a normal life!”

“But I don’t want normal!” Tony exploded. “I just want you.”

Bruce frowned, clearly pained by the whole interaction. “Tony…”

“It’s the truth,” Tony said firmly, catching his breath. “Hulk and all. I love you.”

The two men were close together now. Tony could reach out and touch him.

Bruce hesitated. He wanted to tell Tony that he loved him too. But he was still afraid.

“But…” Bruce wanted to talk sense into Tony, but on the other hand, he knew how god damn stubborn he could be. “I don't want to put you in danger.”

“Bruce,” Tony actually laughed little. “I put myself in way more danger than you ever could.”

“But, Hulk, you saw what happened—”

“Yes,” Tony interrupted. “I saw a very confused and frustrated man who let his anger momentarily take over. But even when Hulk took over, he didn’t attack me. All he did was get you out of the situation. To protect you. But once he realizes that there’s no need to protect you from me… that I would never hurt you…” He took the tiniest step closer to Bruce. Bruce was staring at the scientist with wide eyes. Was there any truth to what he was saying? “The Hulk wouldn’t come out if you didn’t feel threatened.”

“But what about the rise in heart rate?”

“That can be monitored easily.”

Bruce hesitated. Tony could see his unease but also sensed that deep down Bruce did want to believe that Tony could be right. That the two could have a relationship that was both emotional and physical.

“Bruce, why don't you sit with me?”

“Sit?” asked Bruce, taken aback.

Tony smiled. He held out his hand. Bruce hesitated again, but then slowly reached out and took Tony’s hand. It was very warm. Tony led him off to the side of the room, and the two leaned against the wall and slid down to the smooth cement floor. They sat shoulder to shoulder, Bruce’s hand still gripped in Tony’s.

“How do you feel?” asked Tony quietly.

“Alright…” Answered Bruce. His heart was fluttering but he wasn’t seeing green like he had before. Tony turned to look at him and smiled. “You make me feel safe Bruce. I just want you to feel the same way. If you truly don’t feel comfortable pursuing anything else, that’s okay. But I do wanna make sure… you try, before counting us out altogether.”

“Tony…”

“Shhh, just close your eyes. Okay?”

Bruce’s lips parted as he locked eyes with the other man. “Okay…” he said finally.

He closed his eyes. Tony just admired him for a minute. He really was the most beautiful person he’d met. Then slowly, slowly, he moved in until his lips pressed gently against Bruce’s. And slowly, he felt Bruce’s lips kiss back.

When Tony finally pulled away, Bruce opened his eyes. Tony paused for a second then: “See… No Hulk.” He observed, satisfied.

“Hmm…” chuckled Bruce. “Trial one was successful.”

Tony laughed and squeezed Bruce’s hand harder.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” asked Bruce.

“Of course!" Tony affirmed.

Bruce smiled. Tony always had a way of making Bruce feel wanted, something he had been missing for quite some time.

“I do love you, Tony,” he admitted quietly.

Tony grinned all out and kissed the man again.

“I have no idea what you see in me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

// epilogue

“Nat and Clint said you would be back,” confessed Tony smugly as the two took the elevator upstairs, still holding hands. (Tony’s suits would have to wait for another day.)

“You talked to Natasha and Clint?”

_Ah, crap. _Had Bruce not wanted the other members of the team to know about their relationship?

“Uh… I called Nat because I needed someone to talk to! You left me high and dry and I was going crazy!”

“No, it’s fine,” chuckled Bruce. “It’s just funny because I called them too.”

“Wait, you did?”

“Yep. Asking for advice.”

“Those bastards!”

Bruce laughed. “We should probably let them know that everything worked out alright.”

“Personally I think Clint would be crushed if it hadn’t.”

“I think you’re right Tony.”

/ The end /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this: Thank you for reading my first completed multi-chapter fic! 
> 
> Some parts of this are extremely corny and cliché, but I still think it's super cute and the end always makes me smile. I love the idea of Nat (and Clint by association) becoming the team "therapist" that everyone goes to with their problems and she just goes with it. 
> 
> One final question: What do you think is on Tony's "Work Grind" playlist? Other than Taking Back Sunday of course... 
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading, I would love to know what you thought! <3


End file.
